


Co-Parents Who Secretly HateLove Each Other

by Bam4Me



Series: Peter's Dick's Fault [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Stiles, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Enemies with benefits to co-parents with benefits, Fingering, Fisting, Forced to Share a Bed Sex, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Peter's Dick, Size Kink, Stiles and Peter really hate each other, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wanted to ride Peter's dick. No harm done there, you know until Deaton told him there might have been a little harm there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.

Stiles couldn't believe his luck. His first year old collage, done. His happy little pack, waiting for his return in Beacon Hills back home. His college, a fifteen hour drive from home. His car?

Well that's a different story. If he wasn't so tired right now, he'd probably be crying.

They said the car would be good as new in a few weeks, and he was fully planning on forcing someone in the pack to take him up to get it when it was ready. At first there had been some protest, but honestly, after a full tune up the thing would be better than ever, so overall it was cheaper than a new one.

But either way, it brings us to his current situation, of being picked up by (trapped with) one Peter Hale, who seemed far too happy at forcing someone to socially interact with him against their will for fifteen plus hours.

Stiles groaned when Peter pulled up to the motel, looking tired and not really into trying to navigate a dingy motel room. He turned to Peter and whined a little in the back of his throat.

"Don't look at me like that. It's entirely your fault we even need a motel room, Stiles."

Stiles just whined again, a little louder at this point, but not budging much.

"You really need to learn to use your words. You've been around Derek for too long."

Stiles sat up straighter. "Suddenly, it seems as though my voice has returned."

Peter just smirked, taking his key out of the ignition. "Good. I'll be back in a moment with a room. Don't look at me like that either, this fog is too thick and I haven't driven on this road in years. Would you rather turn a six hour drive into a probable ten hour drive with the added bonus of probably getting killed in a crash, or would you like to brave the six hour one on a full nights sleep?"

Stiles lay back in the seat, looking like he was considering saying he wanted to keep going anyways, but sighed, shaking his head. "Better have two beds, I'm not cuddling your pedo ass."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "If I was a pedophile, I wouldn't go for you, in case it's slipped your mind, you are twenty years old. And since I'm not, it's not my pedo ass you would be cuddling, it's my pervy one." With that he got out of the car, leaving Stiles to wonder if he had just hit on him in some way.

Stiles just shook his head in annoyance, leaning back in the seat with a sigh and trying not to fall asleep right there.

When he heard the door open again he jerked in his seat, trying not to look like he had been dosing off (which he had been) and blinked in the sudden light of the car being turned back on. "You get booted from the office for being a creeper?"

Peter pulled out of the parking space and turned the car around, heading towards one of the buildings. "No, but I did get us a room. Only, one issue had arisen."

"Oh fuck. What this time?" Stiles sat up a little before slumping into his seat again, not realizing how tired he actually was.

"Well, they have so many people this evening, the only rooms that had left were all king sized, which means only one bed."

Stiles thought it over for a minute while Peter parked, still not fully functioning at the moment, before getting up. "Fine, just keep your pants on."

"I can do that."

***

Stiles completely ignored the bathroom after they had gotten in, dropping his bag and falling into the bed with a thump. Peter dropped his own bag off but stopped into the bathroom before following him. "At least get your pajamas on, Stiles. Don't want you complaining half way through the night that your circulation was cut off by those ridiculous jeans you're wearing."

Stiles groaned and sat up without opening his eyes, he reached over the side of the bed and blindly felt around on the floor for his bag. By the time Peter was back out he still hadn't found it and heard a loud sigh before the bag was shoved into his hands. He muttered out a thank you and rooted around in it for a pair of pants. When he got out of the bathroom after changing and emptying his bladder he found Peter sitting on the bed in pajama pants of his own, looking at the sheets warily but getting in anyways.

"What time is check out?"

"Anywhere between six and noon."

Stiles nodded, "Awesome, I'm sleeping till at least ten."

"Good for you. Just go to bed then."

Stiles climbed under the sheets with none of the caution that Peter had, feeling tired deep in his bones and needing sleep now.

He was asleep before he was even fully relaxed.

***

The thing about being an ADHD insomniac was that sleep was one of those elusive things that didn't happen very often. He got to sleep easily enough the night before, but Stiles was up again at eight in the morning, groaning as he realized he wouldn't get back to sleep. He struggled out of the tangled sheets (and oddly enough Peter's arms. That wolf liked his cuddles something fierce.) and into the bathroom to empty his bladder again.

Too much redbull.

He yawned as he came back into the main room and watched Peter stir on the bed. Stiles ignored his instincts telling him not to get back into bed with the wolf, but shrugged, doing so anyways. If he could get back to sleep this morning before they got back into the car, he would.

As soon as he was back into the bed Peter was plastered to his back again, feeling decidedly hot against him and comfortable.

Maybe he'd been single for a little too long if he was willing to cuddle with the creeper wolf. But then again, pack had never been off limits in terms of cuddle buddies. He was probably just scenting him since he had been away from the pack for so long.

"What time is it?"

"A little after eight. You can sleep a little longer."

Peter shook his head against his neck and pulled Stiles closer. "Just give me a minute, I'll wake up soon enough."

Stiles sighed tiredly and nodded. He let Peter pull his further back still before pausing. "Wait a second... is that your?"

Peter blinked open tiredly, "My what?"

"Um, your dick?"

Peter paused as if thinking about it for a minute, "I guess it is if we're talking about the same thing. Why?"

Stiles suddenly turned over in his arms and pulled back just enough to peer downwards. "Holy hell are you sure that isn't a baseball bat?"

Peter scrunched up his face a little. "Um, no. It's my penis, like it always has been. I've actually never wanted to hit something with it despite what pornos make people believe."

Stiles cringed and looked closer before poking it, making Peter jump a little. "Damn, that thing would split a man in two."

Peter glared a little, pouting at the idea. (But don't tell him he's pouting, he might kill you.) "I've never had that complaint actually, so I'm pretty sure it wouldn't."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, looking dubious. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

***

Stiles moaned, pushing down on the finger in him, gasping wen they brushed his prostate. "Oh god yes. More?"

Peter hummed a little, eyes not leaving Stiles' hole, watching it swallow two fingers without any problem, shining with the slick Peter had slathered them in and twitching around them in a big for more. "Maybe just one..."

He pushed another in, watching the hole widen around them to fit and and smirking a little at the needy noise that left Stiles' mouth at the feeling. He crooked his fingers upwards, loving the desperate pleas that spurred him on. "What's that Stiles? You want more?"

Stiles gasped when they massaged his prostate, trying to remember how to actually speak to reply. "Yes you stupid dick. More." His back arched and his winced a little when Peter just added more lube. Seriously, he was slick enough, wasn't he.

Peter wormed his little finger into the still tight hole, grinning when Stiles reached out to grab his arm, pulling it inward to get him to just shove in already. "Oh c'mon Peter! I took more than this before I was even out of high school. It's not gonna break me, just fuck me already."

Peter smirked and let the boy pull his arm inwards, crooking his fingers up again to play with that fun little spot he was coming to love so much. He watched the boy gasp at the feeling and buck into him. "You sure you could take it, Stiles? I am kind of big, and you have to admit, you're kind of a skinny little thing. Might break you just trying."

Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes at the thought, "Like I said, big things are kind of my thing bro. I've probably taken bigger. If not I'm still very willing to add this to the list."

Peter sighed, pulling his fingers out and ignoring the whine Stiles gave. "Fine then, have it your way." He reached for his own dick, opening the bottle of lube over it and generously coating it. (He didn't really want to break the kid after all.) Stiles sat up, watching the movements with glassy eyes and licking his lips. For a moment Peter cursed himself that he hadn't thought to put them to good use on himself. Maybe next time if they got that far.

You wanna do this on your back or front?"

Stiles reached out for Peter and somehow pushed him over onto his back on the bed. "Like this."

He sunk down quick and for a moment Peter was worried he was going to hurt himself and put his hands on Stiles' waist, ready to leach out the pain if it got too much before pausing, not feeling any pain coursing through him whatsoever. Maybe the boy really was a size queen.

He watched Stiles get to the bottom, looking dazed and slack jawed, shaking a little in his thighs and back.

It felt amazing though, tight as he could imagine, hot and wet to boot. He lifted Stiles up a little, listening to him whine at that before dropping his down again, making the boy gasp and let out a high pitched moan when it went so deep in him, every stroke sliding against his prostate in constant stimulation that made his cock drip onto Peter's stomach. Peter lifted him up again, pulling him down even faster this time to slam into his hole.

"Oh fuck." Stiles brought his hands down to Peter's and slid up his arms a little for leverage before lifting himself this time. He slammed himself down quick as he could and tightened around Peter's forearms. "Fuck fuck fuck, oh god, just let me."

Stiles set a pace soon enough, grinding down on the cock just as much as he was slamming down on it, not censoring the loud noises coming out of his mouth. Peter nearly lost himself to the motion of Stiles' thrusts, loving the feeling of the tight little hole spasming around him in pleasure.

Stiles yelped when he suddenly found himself on his back, legs spread wide around Peter's bulk and abs pushing against his cock. He was silenced when Peter sealed his mouth onto his, making him gasp into it when the cock was suddenly moving faster than ever in and out of him, making him feel close and tight when it fucked into him. Peter's slid down his chest towards his cock before pausing. Stiles whined when he pulled back, slowing down considerably.

"My god. I never thought I'd see that." Stiles blinked glassy eyes and looked down towards his stomach that Peter seemed to be petting. His face went red at the sight though.

"Holy fuck I can see your dick through my tummy. That's new. Maybe you are the biggest I've taken."

Peter smirked and lay his hand over the bulge, putting just enough pressure to make himself moan and moving faster again. "Of course I am. And you take it so well too. Such a good boy for me."

Stiles' cock twitched and spit out more precum, looking red and desperate. Maybe there were a few more kinks he could get out of this play session. "Oh yeah? Just how good am I?"

Peter groaned, biting into Stiles' neck and leaving a mark, "Such a good boy for me, taking my cock so well, and being just so tight for me. You were just meant for my dick weren't you?"

Stiles let out a shaky breath, watching more cum spit from his cock. "Oh yeah. Totally meant for it."

Peter smiled and let his other hand drift towards Stiles' cock, wrapping around it and pulling. Stiles screamed at that, his legs seizing up around him as him hole convulsed, cock shooting all over Peter's hand. Peter himself bit into Stiles' neck when he came, slamming into the spasming hole and listening to the delicious noises he made while he milked his cock.

When Stiles caught his breath he was still looking down, watching his cock drip into his stomach and letting in a sharp breath at the feeling of Peter sliding out, feeling sore and abused in all the right ways.

Stiles looking up at Peter and caught his mouth in one last kiss, letting their tongues tangle together lazily. Stiles pulled back panting, his mouth tingling in and thinking nothing but happy thoughts.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you and me are going to become very good friends this summer."

Peter nodded, smirking at the thought. "Yes, we very well could be."

***

Okay, so maybe the pack wasn't as enthusiastic about their sudden urge to fuck as they were, but then again no one else seemed to have very good tastes in fuck buddies so their judgement was met with vicious stares and in some cases, recounting of other relationships that the pack tried to tell them was a bad idea but were ignored.

Apparently that one wasn't actually all that good of an argument.

So in retaliation, they fucked even harder, for much longer and left their scent everywhere just to piss people off.

That part was working.

It was working all over the place in fact.

So far it had worked in the car, Derek's apartment when he was out of town that day, Stiles' bedroom, Peter's apartment, that one time at the fair after Stiles rode the tiltawhirl and felt a little sick.

Wherever fun times are had.

"Um, I'm not all that sure we should have done that on the preserve. I feel gross with more than sweat and cum for once. There are no showers out here."

Peter rolled his eyes. "C'mon, my place is closest. I'll even order take out."

Stiles perked up a little from where he was trying to wipe the cum off of his stomach. "That works."

***

So of course there had to be a group of teenagers who decided that playing with magic books was the best way to spend their summer hanging around town.

That was the start of the longest, most tedious line of supernatural creatures and fighting them off Beacon Hills had seen since junior year. 

That was a shitty year.

Which is why they all found themselves standing in Deaton's clinic halfway through the second month, handing over samples of urine for testing after getting dosed with what looked like pixie dust. Derek said it was not pixie dust though, for some reason Stiles didn't actually want to know.

"You're all fine. Nothing growing in places they shouldn't be right now. All of you should come back at the end of the week to get retested." The pack got up, ready to leave when Deaton spoke again. "But I would like to talk to Stiles though."

Stiles looked at the others and shrugged, motioning for them to go.

Peter stayed because he was his ride after having gotten a bruise so big and colourful on his right leg he was having trouble standing. They all just assumed he was giving him something for it and left though.

Deaton pulled out a few things from the cupboard, motioning for Stiles to take off his pants so he could slather it in what looked like seaweed that had gone through a blender over the colourful bruise.

"So I was wondering, how is your summer going?"

Stiles shrugged, looking over at Peter and cringing a little, "Kind of fun. Kind of tedious with all the people coming to town trying to kill us though."

Deaton nodded and grabbed a thick padding of gauze. Stiles cringed at the thought of having this stuff on his leg for too long but let him wrap it up anyway, making a face a the slimy feeling being pressed down.

"They're probably getting attracted to the area because one spark I can think of returned. Plus the rest of the pack too, but mostly, you're probably to blame the most on that front."

Stiles laughed humorlessly and worked his pants back up his legs. "When can I wipe this stuff off?"

Deaton leaned against the other counter across from him and hummed, "Four hours I'd say. But that's not all Stiles. I wanted to talk to you about your urine."

Stiles looked up confused and made a face, "What about it?"

Deaton looked directly at him, not blinking. "I was wondering if you really did give me your own sample. I mean, I can't imagine why you wouldn't, and everything else was correct in it, just the right amounts of Adderall traces, nearly clear because you drink so much water... But I just found something a little off about it."

Stiles thought about it before shrugging. "I have no idea what you mean, it wasn't anyone else'."

Deaton nodded, looking uncomfortable, "Um, than I'll tell you this, normally in this situation I say congratulations, but that's because most of my patients are animals, and honestly they never seem to have an issue with it... You're pregnant."

Stiles paused, looking around the room for a camera, wondering if the rest of the pack was going to jump out and start laughing. "Wait, what?"

"Stiles, you're a mostly magical creature, at the very least, more magical than most people can ever hope to be after years and years of practice. From what I hear, you've been... dabbling with another magical creature lately. You are going to be a parent."

Stiles looked to Peter who was watching Deaton with a slightly sick look on his face. "Um, pregnant?"

"Yes, about a month and a half."

Stiles nodded and turned back to Deaton before shaking his head, I'm sorry, this is not computing."

Deaton sighed.

***

"So... me and Peter are going to have a small defenseless child tying us together for the rest of our lives?"

Deaton pressed him lips into a thin line, nodding slowly.

Stiles nodded himself, looking at Peter with a glare. "You are paying so much child support. It's not even gonna be funny."

Peter snorted from his position checking out his nails. "You and what lawyer?"

Stiles smiled, "How about me and the man who will gladly blow your dick off with his gun if you don't. His name is the sheriff."

Peter looked up with narrowed eyes. "You sure? If you blow my dick off you don't get to play with it anymore. Why not just blow it?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I know a store in town that sells dicks bigger than yours. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Peter rolled his eyes right back, "Yeah, I guess so. That's that then. I guess you get custody of the baby and I get to lavish them with gifts on their birthday and Christmas, and pay you until they turn eighteen. Sounds good."

Stiles grinned a little, "I'm glad you agree. Now that that's settled-"

"No it's not, but if you say so."

Stiles warily watched him for a moment. "You mean you actually want to be in the kids life? Since when is that plausible?"

Peter looked annoyed, "Maybe since I got the memory of the first baby erased by my own alpha. I didn't really like that you know. Beside, I had a shitty dad myself. I'm not going to be a carbon copy of him."

Stiles slid off the counter with a sigh, looking up at him as he leaned against it. "Okay fine, what are you going to do, follow me to college when... Oh fuck."

Petr smirked down at him, "Getting it now are you?"

"Shit. I can't go back to college like this. I'll show eventually, and it's not easy to explain it off as gaining weight when it's all in one spot, beside, at some point it's going to come out and the stomach usually goes down just enough to be noticeable after that. Oh fuck after the fifth month or so I'll be fucked for even leaving my house. Oh shit Peter, this isn't good."

"I love how you're focused on your body image right now and not on the baby growing inside of it."

Stiles turned to him and kicked him in the leg, not letting himself wince at the pain that shot through him at it. "Just shut up for a moment. Maybe I'm a little in shock that I have your demon child growing in me. Maybe I'm actually just getting started on the rant of a life time. Think about it Peter, I just fucked up my entire life for a stupid summer fling. Now, I have a child that will soon be taking over all of my time, a child who will depend on my actual fucking body just to survive, and tiny little life form that is ours and will need parents. One parent who has a tendency to go on murder sprees and another who can't sit still for more than five minutes and isn't even done with college yet.

"Fuck I'll be surprised if I can even make it through the whole think without having a panic attack big enough to kill me. So just shut up for a moment and let me think, because from where I'm standing all I can think of right now is the quickest way to transform my dads guest room into a nursery so I at least have something ready."

Peter paused, trying not to snap at the ranting boy while he was so visibly flustered. "You know," he swallowed, his own words tasting bitter in his mouth, "you could get... get rid of it."

Peter looked up when Stiles started hitting him on the arm with Deaton's abandoned clip board. Peter looked around and found Deaton had left them as some point. "Oh just shut up you stupid prick! I can't!"

"Why not?"

Stiles lowered the clip board and frowned, looking broken and scared, "I couldn't live with myself if I did that you stupid asshole. I just can't."

Peter pulled the clip board out of his hands and tossed it onto the counter, pulling Stiles' into his arms when he started shaking. "Fine then. Keep it, but don't you dare for one moment think that I won't be here to help you."

Stiles nodded vacantly into his chest, not moving his arms to return the hug but leaching out any comfort he could from it anyways.

***

Stiles flopped onto the couch next to Derek, looking dazed and a little tired. Derek just ignored him and continued trying google a thing. Stiles watched him for a little bit before taking the computer from him and doing it for him, feeling a little bad for the computer.

"So, I never thought I would thank you for being so good at procrastinating. But I am."

Derek took the computer back and smiled when it was just where he wanted it. "What does that mean?"

"The fact that you still haven't paid my tuition for this year. Normally I would be panicking that I wasn't going to get in in time, but no, now I'm just glad you didn't waste anything on it."

Derek looked up with a pinched expression, "I thought you were still going to do online courses?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, but that means the money needs to go somewhere else."

Stiles laughed a little when Derek's face got a sour look on it, "Fuck, I had a hard enough time just figuring out how to do Scott and Issac's this year, and they at least had an office I could go to for help."

Stiles shook his head, "Online is actually easier though, I just fill everything out for you, select my courses, which I'm mostly doing core classes to get them out of the way in case I do go back to actual school, and you get to give me your account number so they can take their frustrations out on the tuition account you lovingly set up for your pack."

Derek snorted and clicked on a thing before jumping a little when something popped up at him, looking confused and a little like he was going to smash the computer before Stiles took it from him to help.

He was going to have to debug this thing, holy hell Derek and technology did not mix.

***

"Are you sure I can't shoot him? I would really make me take this whole thing better you know."

Stiles sighed and slumped further into the chair across from his dad's desk, "No Dad, if you shoot him, he might decide his doesn't like me anymore and go away."

John scrunched up his face, "I thought you wanted him to go away?"

Stiles shrugged, "Yeah, but right now he's paying for everything I might need. Besides, isn't it nice having a son with a rich boyfriend?"

John looked dubious anyways. "Fine... just don't bring him around for a while, I might shoot him anyways."

Stiles nodded, "Nothing more than expected." He reached down and grabbed the tote bag he brought in. "Look, I even brought you lunch."

Needless to say, John was hardly placated by the gluten free everything that Stiles had brought over.


	2. Things Happen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, things happen and Peter and Stiles talk about babies.

Stiles wandered into the living room, looking tired and slightly sick. "I don't feel so good."

Derek looked up warily, not liking the sound of that. "If you're going to be sick please choose a room with a toilet."

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat on the couch caddy corner to Derek's, directly on Peter's legs. Peter looked up at him over the top of his laptop and glared. "I'm not sick dooface. I just ate too much of your cooking."

Derek lowered his book, looking like he was more than already done with this conversation. "Well you didn't have to you know. Besides, what's got you so bitchy?"

Stiles squirmed into a more comfortable position on Peter, sighing when he found it and slumping into the cushions. "Maybe it's the fact that your uncle's stupid magical dick put a baby in me."

Derek rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'm going to find a nice deserted clearing to kill baby bunnies in without witnesses. It keeps me sane."

He walked out, leaving Peter glaring at Stiles' ass on top of his legs. Stiles turned to him looking much less sick than before and moved to straddle his upper legs, glaring down at the laptop in his way. "That's in my way." He stated obviously.

Peter just raised and eyebrow and saved his work, setting the laptop aside to see that Stiles would do.

"Thank you." Stiles scooted up Peter's body but didn't stop until his bottom was on top of Peter's stomach. "I've been thinking lately."

"Oh? Well don't strain yourself, it might hurt the baby."

Stiles let out a humorless laugh and sat down more firmly, hoping to cause some sort of discomfort. "Haha. No, at first I was thinking about denying you sex until that baby comes, and then I realized that would be as detrimental as a relationship of fuck buddies can get. If I wait until the baby is here to screw around with you, I could get pregnant again right away. But now, we don't even have to worry about condoms... I think we should go over to your apartment right now."

"Okay, that could work. Does this mean you'll withhold after the baby is here?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "You think we'll have the time for it? I would call you cute, but you're not."

Peter scowled, "You're kind of a jerk you know."

"Yeah, you have a big dick so I'm not letting you go until I'm done with it."

Peter just glared at him for a moment before bucking upwards, sending Stiles flying off of his stomach and landing on his back on Peter's legs.

Peter extracted his legs from under him and glared again. "Maybe I'm just using you as an incubator? Ever think of that?"

Stiles shrugged, "Why not? Seems to be working."

Peter growled in frustration at the man carrying his pup, looking angry and slightly offended.

Stiles rolled off the couch, looking smug, "I guess we're not going back to your place for a while then. See you later, Meatstick." He sauntered out of the room way too easily.

Peter just growled after him again, looking like a cat with it's hackles raised.

***

"Oh Scotty! Come here, I have a present for you!" Stiles yelled out into the foyer of the Hale house, looking excited. Stiles waited a moment patiently before sighing, looking put upon, "Get your stupid ass down here I got you a fucking present you little piece of shit!"

He heard a groaning to the left and veered off that way, looking like a predator going for the kill, finding Scott, slouched down on the couch between Allison and Derek. They didn't look much happier to think about it...

"What's got you guys so down?"

Scott warily looked up at him and frowned, "Stiles, the last time you 'got me something' it was a rabid dog. And the time before that was shrimp chow mien noodles. I was allergic to fish back when I was human in case you forgot. Then there was that one time when I was six and you gave me herpes."

"It was never proven that one was me though, and I had it too, so it only made sense you had to suffer with me. Besides, it wasn't genital. Be glad of that."

Scott buried his face in his hands without sitting up from his slouch. "What did you get me this time?"

Stiles grinned and sat down on the other couch, looking excited. He pulled his bag down with him and unzipped it.

"Tada!" Stiles proceeded to pull out the biggest bag of weed Scott had ever seen. "Got it off a guy for helping him edit his papers first semester. He couldn't pay me back till his shipment came in though. Congratulations, it's all yours."

Scott, Derek and Allison were slack jawed, looking amazed at the giant ball of cannabis Stiles had set on the coffee table. Derek looked a little impressed, Allison looked a little disgusted and Scott looked very amazed.

"I thought you didn't smoke?"

Stiles looked up to find Peter standing in the doorway looking at the bag as well. Stiles shook his head and patted the seat next to himself in invitation. "I don't."

Derek rolled his eyes a little, "Kind of stupid to get this for payment then right?"

Stiles smirked, "You have no idea how much college students will pay for people that can edit papers. This wasn't even half of what I got. I used most of it. Just don't think I should have it around when pregnant and all."

Allison looked confused, "If you didn't smoke it then what did you use it for?"

Stiles grinned maniacally, "Cannabis balm. Had to use a lot of coconut oil, but you can sell that shit for twenty bucks every six ounces. My closet is still full of this shit though. Figured I'd stop selling for a while, people say that pregnancy can really hurt, figured I might need it."

Allison snorted but smiled, "Well, at least you're not getting high, that might be bad for the baby."

Stiles shook his head, "Nah, if I wanted to get high I would huff cleaner chemicals like a normal person."

Derek's lips thinned into a line, "Yes, because this is what normal people do."

Stiles nodded, "Yes, much better for your skin and all. So, like my present, Scotty?"

Scott looked up in awe, "If I hadn't already claimed godfather I would be trying to replace Peter right now."

Stiles thought about it for a moment before cringing, "I think we should just stay friends dude."

Scott nodded, "That might be best."

***

"Can I help you?" Peter poked his head out of his kitchen when a key turned in the lock, opening the door. Stiles walked in like he hadn't stolen Peter's key from somewhere and frowned.

"I'm hungry."

Peter sighed and went back into his kitchen, wondering if it was a bad idea to throw out the carrier of your child.

"Okay, maybe I said that wrong. What I really meant, was I'm hungry for that thing that's not food. But in the other place."

Peter looked up to the ceiling, wondering if it held the answers. "There are many things other than food Stiles. Care to tell me what you mean?"

Stiles scrunched up his face before shrugging and grabbing the bottom of his shirt, lifting it off of his head on one smooth movement. Peter just raised an eyebrow, suddenly getting the picture. "Okay, I can do that."

"Good, cause I might have just done it without you anyways. Good on you to join me."

***

Stiles frowned when he opened Peter's fridge later on, squinting in the bright light after his sex induced nap. "Now I'm hungry for food. You don't have anything good to eat."

Peter rolled his eyes and nearly brained himself on the wall in frustration. "Of course I don't, because that would make me seem like a much more relatable person. I can't do that Stiles."

Stiles nodded sadly, "I figured. Gonna die of no food now."

Peter watched the man leave the room and growled low in his throat, frustrated already.

He watched Stiles sulk his way out of the kitchen, looking dejected like Peter had told him no food himself. Peter thought about letting him go hungry and leaving the apartment all together but stopped himself, deciding he was going to make him dinner instead.

Out of spite.

Yeah.

Gonna kill that kid one day.

***

"So, do you think it's gonna be a human baby or a werebaby?"

Peter frowned a little and set the remote down, "Could be either. Packs have human babies born to both were parents all the time, and werebabies born to human parents with enough were blood in them too. No way to tell until you can scent it."

Stiles nodded, leaning against Peter's side in a rare show of not hating him, forcing the wolf to wrap his arms around him. "Can you hear it's heartbeat yet? Scott says he can hear multiple heartbeats from pregnant animals at the vets office."

Peter smiled and kissed the side of Stiles' head, liking the gentle affection he was leaching from the man for once. "Yeah. I can hear it, strong little thing too. Don't worry about that."

Stiles smiled and nodded, looking placated at the news.

"When a werebaby is born do they have a transformation right away?"

Peter shook his head, watching Stiles play with his fingers fondly. "No, it's kind of like Stockholm syndrome. You know, how at first a captive person tries to get away from their kidnapper, but the longer they stay the less they want to go."

"That was a horrible analogy and I have no idea what you mean."

Peter laughed into his hair and shook his head, "Not done yet."

Stiles nodded, "Oh. Continue on then."

"What I'm saying is, at first, it's weak, too weak to transform anyone. A werebaby is too weak to transform for a few years. It's easy to tell how strong they'll be by how early they transform. Derek was barely a year and a half old. Young, but not abnormal for the son of an alpha."

Stiles smiled, "What, he just learned how to transform one day?"

Peter smiled at the memory and shook his head, "No, he sneezed."

Stiles looked wide eyed with amusement, "He sneezed? As in achoo, oops what was that, sneeze?"

Peter nodded with a smile, "Yeah. Scared the bejesus out of himself. Took his daddy an hour to get him to transform back after he stopped crying."

Stiles smiled, "Aww. He's a daddy's boy. Cute."

Peter nodded, "He was. That was back when he still liked being cuddled... for the first three years of his life. He was so much more simple back then."

"Sounds like it."

Peter hummed and buried his face in Stiles' neck, scenting him while they just sat there for once, quiet.

Maybe he wouldn't kill the kid just yet.

***

Stiles pulled Peter into the baby store at the next town over's mall (because, lets face it, Beacon Hills is tiny as fuck and has no mall) ignoring his mutterings about how he could be taking any of the girls or Scott and it would be a much nicer trip.

"Why do we even have to do this now, I thought it was bad luck to even look at stuff for the baby before the first trimester was over?"

Stiles looked up at him and shook his head slowly, "No... that's a Jewish thing. I'm not Jewish."

Peter sighed and looked around, cringing at the brightly coloured toys and clothes. "Still a little early though."

Stiles shrugged, "I'm not going to be able to leave the house for very long after I start showing, and if I do I don't want to have to give people the excuse that I'm trans and have the parts for it. Not like they deserve an explanation anyway, but still, I just don't want to."

Peter conceded to that point, letting the man look around while his eyes caught something on the other side of the room.

He went over, finding a advertisement in the middle of the podium for 'get onsies and other clothes with whatever phrase you want on it' and smiled, taking one of the fliers.

He showed it to Stiles with a smirk, "We're gonna get at least one that says 'I'm the alpha now' on it."

Stiles just took the flier from him and mirrored his expression, "Yes we are."

***

They ended up ordering a onsie that said 'proud Reece's fed baby' which really confused the pack.

It's okay though, they just didn't get it.

***

"Should we buy a house?"

Peter looked up from his phone and narrowed his eyes at Stiles. "Why do we need a house?"

Stiles scoffed and picked up their drinks from the barista with a smile, "Um, because baby? Maybe it'll be better if we have a house and not an apartment. Less people around. Besides, if they aren't human they might have high hearing and not like the neighbors. Besides, all little werebabies need a yard to run around in."

Peter wondered if Stiles had had this list planned out for a while now. "Hmm, those are good reason, think of any place a baby might like?"

Stiles shrugged, "I was thinking somewhere close to where the rest of the pack is now. Baby might like having other weres around."

Peter leaned back in his chair, thinking about it. "Well, there are some other houses on the property itself. We can get a surveyor to see which ones could be fixed up the easiest?"

Stiles frowned a little, "How big is the Hale property anyway?"

Peter cringed a little, "Big."

Stiles rolled his eyes but nodded, "Kay. So we'll be close to the pack, with some nice room to run around in if the baby turns out... furrier, than expected..."

Peter quietly wondered to himself if he had just sold himself over to the devil at the calculating look on Stiles face.

He really hoped he wasn't planning anything.

It really never turned out well for Peter when he did...


	3. Daddies a little early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, someone might have gotten a puppy...

Stiles sat on the couch next to Derek with a loud sigh, squirming into a comfortable position half on Derek and sighed again. Derek warily looked down at him before looking back to the tv, quite obviously ignoring him for now. Stiles just sighed again and squirmed further into his space.

Derek lifted the remote and muted the tv, sighing like it was some big issue and looked down at him again, "What?"

Stiles looked away sadly, "Oh nothing, Derek. I'm just not looking forward to facing facts."

Derek nodded minutely, "Well, I'm sure you'll be a great dad if it makes you feel any better."

Stiles shrugged and leaned against his side, "Oh, it's not that, Derek. It's much more grave and urgent."

Derek hunched over on himself in the seat, giving him a questioning look.

"Well, it's just..."

"What?"

"Oh never mind. It's silly."

Derek nodded and went to go back to the show before he heard another sigh from the teen sitting next to him. "Just tell me anyway."

Stiles sat up a little, looking worried, "It's just, I realized something."

Derek nodded for him to go on.

"I just realized, that at some point I'm going to be as fat as you."

Derek looked away, obviously trying not to strangled Stiles to death before standing abruptly. "I'm going to go kill something cute and fury. Goodbye."

Stiles watched him leave the room and turned back around, unmuting the tv and changing the channel.

"You're an evil person you know."

Stiles looked up at Peter standing in the doorway and smiled, "It's why we're going to be good parents together, our children will be evil and good at it. Just imagine the destruction they will cause."

Peter nodded and took Derek's seat next to him, throwing one arm over Stiles' shoulder and kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. "You think there will be more than one?"

Stiles turned up the volume a little, making Peter wince at the deafening noise in his ears before shrugging, "Well, if we keep having sex like we do now, yeah. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure we would both have to find other significant others to keep us from doing it."

Peter thought it over for a minute, "Sure. Lets make more babies."

Stiles nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

***

"So, are you going to kill Peter?" Stiles looked up and frowned at Scott, standing in his doorway and giving him a confused look.

"Why would I kill the father of my unborn child? Cause if I do, there won't be anyone to help me."

Scott came in and sat on his bed, looking queasy. "Um, I'm pretty sure Derek would help. And the rest of us too."

Stiles turned his chair and sat back a little, kicking his feet up so they sat on top of Scott's legs, "Yes. Of course, Derek. And maybe I can use him for sex too."

Scott scrunched up his face, looking a little unhappy at that, "Are you hot for Derek? Cause I guess he might let you if you stop being so mean to him..."

Stiles' eye twitched, "Um... He's hot I'll give him that, but the part that really interests me is the penis. Is he packing meat is what I want to know. His uncle sure is, if you know what I mean." Stiles said, trying to be as obvious as possible.

Scott looked much less disgusted that he probably should, looked relieved actually. "Oh you only like him for his dick? Thank god."

Stiles grinned and raised an eyebrow, "You thought I liked him for his book collection? Well, actually, I might. But other than a few hipster tendencies we share with each other, yes, his dick is his best part."

Scott sighed in relief and pushed Stiles legs off of him, "Good. I thought you wanted to live with him so you could kill him and then move in with Derek."

Stiles thought about i for a moment before grinning. "You know what Scott? You're right. Derek is much better daddy material to be honest. I'll get to work on the poisoning as soon as we're moved in together, off him and it's daddy-Derek time for Stiles. Yes. You have set me down the right path, Peter has to die for the epic Sterek romance to bloom into full. Thank you for your insight."

Stiles stood and pulled a worried looking Scott off his bed and shoved him out into the hallway, grinning the whole way.

"Um, but what if Derek is a bad dad too?" Scott looked like he was trying to talk Stiles out of this and Stiles just grinned even wider.

"Well, better sleep with one eye open buddy."

He closed the door in Scott's face and sat back in his chair, wondering where he left off in his essay...

***

John frowned when he woke up to find the lights on downstairs when he got up for the bathroom and followed them downstairs.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Stiles looked up from his laptop and took his ear buds out. There was some tv show or other playing on it and the table it was sitting on looked like a hoard of hungry teenagers had been through. Stiles shrugged and took a bite of the ice cream he was holding. "Probably, but food."

"Food? That's your answer."

"Yup. Food and gay tv shows, what more do you need in life?"

John slid into the chair next to him and reached out for the discarded bag of chocolate covered potato chips, giving him a look that dared Stiles to say no. Stiles just shrugged and unplugged his headphones from the jack, pressing play again and putting his feet up on the chair across from him.

"What are we watching?"

"Gay."

John nodded and ate a potato chip.

"I can do with gay, just not republicans. Those guys are awful."

"True dat bro."

John gave him and odd look but settled in with his midnight snack to watch tv with his son. They didn't spend nearly enough time together anymore.

***

"I can smell liquid cancer poured all over that." Stiles looked Peter directly in the eye and ate another handful of popcorn, making sure to get as much butter as possible on his fingers. Peter just made a disgusted face and walked away. Stiles smiled at that and turned back to his dad.

"So, what do you think of the place? Livable?"

John looked around a little and nodded, "It's nice. The nursery could use painting before you put the furniture in though. Maybe something with animals."

Stiles nodded and looked back into the bedroom they'd decided to put the nursery in, large enough for everything they needed, and facing a nice direction so it would get some good sun early in the morning.

Stiles was going to have to put curtains up, sunlight was awful.

"Yeah, but we'll have to order some baby furniture first, we have like six things ready and none of them are for the baby right now."

John nodded and directed Stiles back into the (thankfully furnished) kitchen. Peter looked up from the coffee maker and gave them a slight smile which only grew brighter when Stiles dumped the rest of his popcorn in the trashcan with a disgusted face.

"I don't know why I like that shit. Tastes like cancer."

Peter rolled his eyes at Stiles and set out mugs for coffee, making pouring them and handing one over to the sheriff before going to make Stiles and his, pouring so much creamer into Stiles' before handing it over that it was nearly white. Stiles just grinned and took it, chugging half the thing down and smiling.

"So, I was wondering, what do you think of new parents getting a pet?"

John looked up from his coffee and frowned, "Probably not the best of ideas. But Peter is a werewolf, so training one might not be all that much of an issue now that I think about it."

Stiles perked up, giving Peter a smug look, "See, Dad thinks it's an okay idea. I want a puppy."

Peter set his mug down and rolled his eyes, "We are getting a puppy, Stiles. It's growing inside of you right now."

Stiles set his own mug down with a grossed out look, "Ew. I mean a real puppy."

Peter nodded, looking serious, "Yes, and if this child is a werewhatever, it might just be a puppy too. A werewolf can master a full transformation from the age of two. Derek did, his mama did it, I did it. If this is a were, then chances of it having a full wolf form at such a young age are high. You'll get your puppy within a few years."

Stiles leaned back against the counter and whined high in his throat, "But I want a puppy now though."

Peter just sighed and walked out, deciding to let the sheriff deal with this one.

***

"And his name is Fluffums and he's a corgi and he's my baby."

Scott looked from Peter (who looked bored) and Stiles (who looked smug) and down to the excited little pup between them and raised an eyebrow.

"Fluffums?"

"Yeppers. He's my sweet wittle Fluffums and he deserves all the loves I'm not giving to Peter right now. Peter's a brat."

Peter didn't even stir at the words and Scott wondered if they had been at this for a while now.

Derek just knelt next to the pup and smiled when it came over to sniff at him right away, panting up at him with a stupid look on it's face and tail wagging. "I like him, but I'm not calling him that."

Peter looked down at him and twitched a little, "I like calling him dumdum myself. He sure acts like it."

Stiles smiled and reached down to pick up the squirming ball of fur and snuggle him close. "This is why you've been celibate for the past week. Your fault, not mine."

He grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him out of the room with him, cooing at the tiny puppy the whole way out.

Peter looked at Derek and gave him a thin smile, "I honestly didn't think he'd last this long... kind of proud of him."

Derek just made a grossed out face and left him to go make dinner.

***

"You know, I really should hate your dick so fucking much," Stiles panted out as he slammed his hips upwards into Peter's thrusts, looking flushed and smelling just so very good, "but I swear to god, if you take that thing out of me one more time I'm going to have to tie you down and fuck myself."

Peter just smirked and leaned in a little to attach his mouth to Stiles' neck, sucking hard and making Stiles shiver.

"Should like fun, Stiles. Maybe I should let you. Let you fuck yourself as hard as you can on my cock, trying your hardest to make yourself cum without touching. I know you love it when I pin you down, Stiles, not letting you touch, making you scream with nothing but my dick, makes you drip so much. What do you say, Baby? You wanna come on my cock now?"

Stiles let out a silent yell and pushed up onto Peter's dick, gripping at his arms in an attempt to steady himself, breath coming in shallowly. "Yeah. Please Peter? Make me come?"

Peter pulled back and tugged on Stiles hips, pulling them onto his thighs when he repositioned himself making the boy yelp as Peter's cock rubbed up against his prostate in the best way before being pulled up into Peter's arms, his legs thrown over Peter's elbows and having no leverage whatsoever.

His body was pulled down on that thick piece of meat over and over, setting his body on fire at the touch and making him shiver, gripping uselessly at Peter's shoulders and moaning.

"Such a tight hole for me to fuck you know. Love it, it just feels so nice, like it's made just for me. You like that idea, Baby? Your hole being made just for my cock to use?"

Stiles sloppily kissed at Peter's mouth before it was pulled away, thrusts speeding up and dragging the breath from him. He weakly got out, "Yeah, Peter. Made just for you. Please, wanna come!"

Peter pulled him down even harder, bruising his ass and making Stiles scream, "Come for me, Stiles. Let me feel that little hole flutter around me so perfectly."

Stiles threw his head back, thick ropes of cum shooting out of his twitching cock when he kept being pulled up and down Peter's cock, utterly used by the thick rod slamming into him.

"Such a good boy for me. Should I give you mu cum too?"

Stiles looked him in the eyes and nodded, looking desperate for it. Peter just smirked at the boy and slammed in again, letting his cock shoot as much into his as it could, making the boy moan at being filled and sigh, letting himself relax into Peter's body.

Peter rolled them over so he could let the boy settle on top of him without pulling out. Stiles wriggled down a little to get what had slipped out back in and closed his eyes, "Sleep in me, Peter?"

Peter leaned in to kiss Stiles' temple and closed his own eyes, "As long as you want me to."

"Forever then."

"Sure."

***

Stiles smiled when he opened the back door for the puppy, watching him go skittering out into the unfenced yard with a smile. "Don't go too far, Fluffums. Daddy needs to be able to hear you. I'm not like Papa, I don't have super hearing. Maybe I'll get him to take you out tomorrow."

The puppy practically flew over the forest floor, nosing at the few leaves that had fallen to the ground early this year, yipping when he sniffed one of them until it was sticking to his nose. He snorted it off and took off again.

"C'mon Fluffums, this way. We're going to see uncle's Scotty and Derek today. They might even give you treats, you know Scotty always has puppy treats on him, forgets to take them out after his shift at the clinic. Absent minded boy he is."

He watched the tiny pup playing, occasionally lifting his leg to mark a passing tree and running after Stiles with excited barks and yips. It didn't take more than ten minuted before Stiles saw the house and another two or so to get there.

So it might take half an hour or more when he was bigger then. Maybe at that point he should just drive everywhere...

He got into the house and took his coat off, leaving it on the table in the foyer while he watched the puppy run off to explore his new surroundings. Scott came out of the living room and kneel next to the pup when he stopped in greeting, letting him sniff and lick at him before handing over a treat.

"You're so good with him, if you aren't at least as good with the baby I'm replacing you as godfather. If you suck with babies I'm making you the puppy's dogfather instead."

Scott scowled up at him before smiling a little. "Wait a second... are you showing or just getting bigger?"

Stiles looked down and scrutinized his belly, which in the tight shirt he was wearing right then, did look like he was showing. "Hmm... I think I might be showing... Tell me Scotty, do I carry the weight well?"

Scott smiled up at him while he rubbed the puppy's tummy, "You look great, Stiles. Lovely. Gonna make a good mommy."

Stiles nodded, happy and walked out of the room to go find Derek, "I better."

***

"The thing is, you have to understand though, baby. This does not mean we will love you any less since we have a baby on the way."

Malia looked between Peter and Stiles, a little horrified at Stiles' words. "Um, I didn't expect to be loved any less?"

Stiles smiled and sat up a little straighter, "Good, because you're going to be a big sister now, and that means we'll need your help when the baby comes. To do sisterly stuff, like teach them how to hunt, and make fun of cousin Derek's outfits together, you know, girl stuff."

Malia nodded and stood back up, handing Fluffums back to Stiles before turning tail and leaving. "Sure thing, Mama."

Stiles took the puppy back and yelled after her, "And you should probably stay away from that McCall kid, I think he might be a bad influence on you!"

He heard a 'hey!" come from the kitchen but ignored it, petting his Fluffums, determined to cuddle the stuffing out of him.


	4. Stiles and Peter Really Aren't THAT Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles attempts to be a decent human being and Peter tries to convince himself that he is not.

"Hey Peter?"

Peter's head came into view around the living room wall and into the kitchen where Stiles was making lunch. "Yeah? Need me to go into town for those boxes?"

Stiles shook his head and licked a knife covered in frosting, making Peter cringe a little when he came into the room. "I was actually just wondering something though."

Peter nodded for him to continue, leaning against the counter next to him.

"Is this going to turn into the last Twilight movie?"

Peter made a confused face and raised his eyebrow, "I never saw those movies. I don't know what you mean."

Stiles sighed, "I mean, is the baby going to claw its way out of me and turn me into a werewolf?"

Peter looked around the room, wondering where the idea had come from. "Wait, you got this idea from an abusive teen novel? A novel that has fanfiction of it on the internet that are more well thought out than the actual book series?"

Stiles looked up at him with big eyes and nodded.

Peter just shook his head and walked back out of the room, ignoring Stiles' 'hey, that's not an answer!' behind him. Some things are best left unsaid.

***

"So..." Stiles sighed and watched Jackson poke at the remote controller.

"Shouldn't you be moving back into your dorm room for the year?"

Jackson shrugged and tried not to look at Stiles' stomach. Jackson had been away in London for the summer with his newest girlfriend for the time being. He had been back in Beacon Hills for less than a week, and would be leaving to go back to his dorm in days, finally gracing them with his presence long enough to stir shit up again.

"Well, term doesn't start for a week, I already had movers get everything in for me." Stiles rolled his eyes at that.

Of course Jackson had someone move him into his dorm for him. He should have expected this.

"So why are you here bugging me right now?"

Jackson shrugged again, pointedly not looking at his stomach again. "It's just odd you know."

Stiles shrugged himself and pulled a throw pillow closer to his side to lean against. "Peter said that male werewolves and druids get pregnant all the time. Said I must have enough druid magic in me to make it work. Not that odd I guess."

Jackson looked back up at him and shook his head, frowning, "Not talking about that you dork. I meant the heartbeat."

Stiles thought about it for a moment before raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, Peter said he could hear it. Why, is it loud?"

Jackson nodded, "A little bit, but mostly it's just weird, hearing two of them come from one person. Pretty much all pregnant people freak me out if I'm the only one in the room with them, now days."

Stiles looked away, not having thought of that before. He got up, stretching, and tugging at the tee-shirt that went up his stomach when he did, frowning at the short garment.

"Yeah. I guess that might be a little weird and all."

He left the room, wondering if the rest of the wolves were just as freaked out as Jackson was.

***

"Goddamnit!" Scott walked into the living room from Peter and Stiles' dining room and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay, Buddy?"

Stiles stood up on his yoga mat and gave him an annoyed look, "It's getting hard for me to bend over like this!"

Scott scrunched up his face a little and made a grossed out noise, "Um, I'm not sure this is something I should be discussing with you?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms a little, "I meant backwards you dunce."

Scott just warily narrowed his eyes, "That just sounds kinkier. Ew."

Stiles stepped off the mat and flopped onto the couch with a sigh, "That was not a sex thing, Scott. That was a 'I can't do yoga anymore and that means the only exercise I know how to do other than that is running, and running is gross' thing. I hate running."

Scott shrugged, "I like running. Maybe you should just try another way to stay fit."

Stiles scrunched up his own face this time, "Ew. Exercise. Ew. New things, even more ew. No, I think I'll just stick with running to keep my girlish figure thank you very much."

Scott nodded and suddenly Peter was standing next to him in the doorway, "Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I hate to be the one that informs you, but you lost that figure a while ago. Bye."

He left out the room again, ignoring the angry look Stiles shot after him.

"You two are kind of getting pathetic with this 'trying to piss each other off' thing. That was actually kind of pathetic."

Stiles sniffled a little, "I know, but we're getting so weak with them they still manage to piss us off every time. I think we're losing our spark for hatred. Help."

Scott just smirked and left the room again. Stiles could deal with this one on his own.

***

"Hmm..."

Peter sat up a little, finally giving in and asking Stiles what he wants. Really, Peter isn't ignoring him that much, he's actually kind of trying to get his fist up into him like Stiles has been asking him for a week straight.

Not his fault when he finally does it Stiles doesn't feel like paying attention.

"What do you want?"

Stiles gave him an unhappy look before clenching down around his four fingers on accident and making himself moan.

Well, at least he was enjoying it because Peter was starting not to.

"Was just thinking..."

"About what?"

Stiles sighed and shook his head, "Boring stuff. Don't worry about it."

Peter shoved in towards Stiles' prostate and watching him yelp before moaning out, both hands gripped around Peter's forearm to try to get him to do it again. Peter just let out a growl though and didn't budge.

"No. Tell me now, or I'll stop."

Stiles threw his head back in exasperation and let go, looking like he was going to pout, "I told you, it's stupid."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yes, but you're still thinking about it when I'm about to put my arm in your ass."

Stiles scrunched up his face at that, looking grossed out, "Okay fine. You remember the first time we had sex?"

Peter nodded and rewarded the boy with a harsh thrust into his prostate.

"Well, you were really into the fact that you could feel yourself through my stomach. But now I'm getting bigger and starting to show and all..."

Peter gave Stiles a less than impressed look, "You think I'm going to stop fucking you because I can't see the outline of my dick while I'm fucking you?"

"Okay, it sounds bad when you put it that way..."

Peter snorted and let his fingers drum against the sensitive little spot, making Stiles squirm and grab onto his arm again in an attempt to control something. "What way can you put it that makes it sound okay?"

Stiles sighed again but didn't let go this time, using the arm as leverage to swivel his hips upwards into the fingers until Peter used his other arm to pin him down.

"Um... maybe I was thinking you... I don't know... I'm fat and going to get fatter and-"

"Don't talk about yourself like that. For one, you aren't nearly big enough right now, I'm planning on fixing that. Second, you're pregnant, if you were still skinny I would be more worried."

Stiles made a face at him, "You want me bigger?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, it's an important thing to wolves. For one it shows that your mate is providing for you. It also shows that your baby will be strong and healthy. There are lots of reasons to gain weight when with child."

Stiles nodded, going red a little at his words, "Am I your mate? Cause being stuck with you for the rest of my life sounds like shit."

"Yeah, but you love my cock, so we can make it work... We might be mates. I have no idea."

Stiles sighed and shrugged, trying to move his hips to convince Peter to keep going.

Peter just smirked at having the attention back on him and slid against Stiles' prostate again, letting go of his waist so he could wriggle against him in that oh-so-perfect way of his.

***

"I think we should have a team building exercise with the rest of the pack gone. You know, strengthen pack bonds and all that."

Derek stuck his head out of the kitchen and gave Stiles a glare. "No."

Stiles reared back, affronted at the angry tone. "What? Why not?"

Scott looked up from his textbooks and sighed, "Stiles, no."

Stiles sat next to him with a sullen look, "And why, oh alpha of mine, is that a no?"

Malia came into the room and sat next to Stiles with a frown, "Yeah. I like the team building exercises."

Scott capped him highlighter and sighed, "Of course you do. The last time we had a team building exercise, Stiles told you to attack us and ran away. That is literally all that happened that day."

She shrugged and tossed her legs across Stiles' lap, giving Scott puppy dog eyes, "But it was fun. And it's not like I even hurt anyone."

Scott shook his head, "No. Not even. Don't try it."

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked Scott in the eyes, "You know, it could have been worse."

Scott met his gaze head on, "How's that?"

Stiles smirked, "Well, I could have sicced Peter on you..."

They all looked up at the sofa where Peter was reclined, looking offended for a moment by Stiles' statement before thinking it over and nodding, "Yeah. It could have been worse."

Scott just shuddered and went back to his homework.

***

"You're such a good baby, yes you are. Being so good for Daddy and not fussing at bath time. Such a good pup, yes you are."

Peter sighed, leaning against the door to the bathroom and crossing his arms, "Are you going to talk to the baby like this too? Cause hearing you do it to the puppy is bad enough."

Stiles looked up with a glare before snorting and going back to scrubbing soap into the eager puppy's fur. "Maybe. Maybe I just like talking like this when you're home because it bugs the fuck out of you. You don't know me."

Peter just rolled his eyes and crouched down next to Stiles and Fluffums, picking up a plastic cup of water and dumping it over the squirming corgi while Stiles held him in place. "Fine then, I just have one request of you though."

Stiles gave him an expectant look, noticing the humorus edge to Peter's voice, "And what would that happen to be, Dearest?"

Peter smirked and got up to get the hair dryer ready for Stiles to use, "I want you to use it on Derek, just once. Try and film his reaction if I'm not there."

Stiles chuckled a little and herded the pup into a fluffy towel, "Why would I do that?"

Peter smirked, "The one person in our family that ever spoke to him like that other than his mama was my aunt. She was a terrifying woman. I would love to see the war flashback it gives him at the thought of it... and I kind of want to see how hard he has to hold himself back from trying to kill you."

Stiles smirked and turned the hair dryer on, "Challenge accepted."

***

Turns out, Derek was not one to be messed with when he thought there was fear of having his cheeks pinched and being cooed at.

The back door had to be repaired and they didn't see him again for a day...

Oops.

***

"Have you ever thought that maybe we torture Derek too much?"

Peter scrunched up his face as if it was really that hard of a question to answer before slowing shaking his head, almost cautiously. "Maybe? I don't know, he can take it."

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing his way into Peter's lap with a grunt. Once he was happily situated in a comfortable (for him, Peter though...) position he turned his head a little so his mouth wasn't muffled in Peter's collarbone, "From what I hear of it, you've been torturing that wolf since he was old enough to to sit on his own."

Peter nodded a little, "Well I've been is a coma for a while. I have a lot to catch up on. And actually, it was probably since before that... I never pretended to be a good person."

Stiles sighed into Peter's shoulder, labeling this one as a lost cause.

"Well, I'll just have to be the good person and raise the white flag of surrender on this one."

Peter shrugged, making Stiles yelp a little when it jostled his head in the weirdest of ways, "Just don't involve me. I don't like making promises I can't follow through on."

***

"What is it?"

Stiles sighed and pushed the box further to Derek's side of the table, "It's a pie. I made it myself. No laxitives, no wolfsbane, no anything that could hurt you in any way. It's safe."

Derek lifted the lid of the box with caution, warily eyeballing it's contents before letting the lid drop back down. "Okay, I can smell that it's safe. You're not lying. Why?"

Stiles sighed again and slumped into his chair, "Well, I was thinking that lately I've been kind of rude to you, mostly Peter's fault though, he eggs me on. But still, I've been very mean and wanted to say sorry."

Derek lifted the lid again and sniffed. Pumpkin. His favorite. "Um, thank you?"

Stiles stood with a smile, trying not to make a 'just trying to make you fatter than me' joke and rounded the table, ignoring Derek's flinch when he dropped a kiss to the crown of Derek's head. "Good. You know me and your uncle love you, Peter just has a bad way of showing it. We're working on that."

Derek pouted into the table and didn't mean Stiles' eyes, but nodded anyway.

Stiles frowned a little, wondering if him and Peter were doing serious damage to Derek's mind before shrugging it off.

He'll soften up when the baby comes.

Well, he better. They were going to make him and Scott babysit so much.

***

It was so fucking quiet when it had happened. The only thing Peter could hear in the house was Stiles' breathing and noises coming from the outside mixed with the sound of his pages turning in the book he was reading.

So maybe he should have expected the disruption when it happened.

It never stayed quiet for long here...

Stiles had come screaming into the living room, diving over the couch to hide behind Peter. Peter was up before Stiles chould say anything, wolfed out and looking pissed that something was in his house, scaring his pregnant boyfriend.

He looked to the kitchen door, expecting something to follow Stiles into the room and was surprised when the only thing he could hear was Stiles' freaked out breathing and whimpers.

Fulffums came skidding into the room at Stiles' cry and put his paws on Stiles' arms, trying to sooth his daddy.

"Um, what just happened?"

Stiles poked his head up from where he had it buried into a cushion, looking at him with wide, fearful eyes. He let Fluffums climb into his lap and cuddled him close.

"There's a mouse."

Peter's hand fell to his sides and his claws slowly sunck back into his fingers as he wondered if he was being pranked.

"A mouse?"

Stiles nodded, tears in the corners of his eyes and looking scared, "Yeah. It was really gross and ugly and furry and it was just sitting under the sink and oh my god Peter make it go away!"

Peter looked down at them, both of them giving him pleading looks now and nodded a little, going into the kitchen before Stiles could really start crying.

It was relitivly easy to catch the little mouse (which was atually not overly furry, or ugly) and Peter kind of felt bad for the little guy. He looked like he'd been well fed and happy. He's probably been living in the house for a while, and now Peter was about to boot him to the cold...

He kept the little guy close and tried to use his werewolf powers to calm the little guy (which didn't work all that well, but he was at least no longer trying to get away) and carried him outside, stopping at the tool shed (which he really didn't like, he was planning on having it destroyed but didn't have enough time to do it before they moved in) and opened it up, setting the little mouse on top of a tiny work table before leaving again.

When he came back the mouse was hiding in the corner of the room (though Peter easily scoped him out with his hearing) and dropped off a full slice of bread and a stalk of brocoli, hoping the little mouse would find that suitible for now before closing him back up.

He kind of felt bad for him is all.

Peter Hale didn't have a heart, what are you talking about?


	5. Baby? Yeah, Baby.

Derek was still wary around Peter and Stiles (which, actually, he should only be wary around Peter now, but at least he isn't actively avoiding them now) and so when Stiles and Peter came over one night for dinner, Derek hid in the kitchen with Scott, probably sticking to their alpha so Peter couldn't get to him for now.

Sometimes Stiles felt bad for the things he did to Derek, but then Peter reminded of his funny reactions and Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

Maybe him and Peter were a good match... Maybe Stiles just needed therapy...

"I mean, he seems like he's doing so much better than he was after he came back from the dead and all. Not gone on any killer rampages lately."

Stiles shrugged and spared a thought to wonder where his absent baby-daddy had wandered off to, before pulling silverware out of the drawer and following Issac to the dining room to help set the table.

"I guess so. He's been helping me with the nursery lately, painting the walls and such. Been real sweet about it too, no mutilated animal corpses on the walls yet."

Issac made a face at that and set the plates down on place mats, watching Stiles look at the silverware in confusion for a moment before cringing and just placing the cutlery on the plates. Issac sighed and went around fixing them the right way around the plates before following Stiles into the living room.

"What about the rest of the house? Last I was there it was kind of empty."

Stiles sat on the couch next to Malia with a smile, watching her play with a silver gameboy and nodded, "Yeah, we ordered some baby proof furniture. Took us a while to find something good because he refuses to live in a house that actually looks like it houses children. Dork. Got a pretty good dining room set, and ordered a new bed even."

Malia nodded closed her gameboy, and smiled back at him, "So you think he's really getting his sanity back?"

Stiles thought it over for a moment, "I mean... maybe? I still think he's totes craze balls though."

"Why?"

"Well, the other day I caught him talking to an empty tool shed..."

Malia and Issac gave each other odd looks and Stiles just shrugged.

May be crazy, but he was Stiles' crazy now.

***

"Are you hiding from everyone?"

Derek looked up from his spot, firmly planted in the far corner of Scott and his bedroom, sitting in a nest of bean bags and pillows Scott favored when gaming. It smelled like his alpha and that's all that mattered right now. "Maybe just a little bit."

Scott sighed and walked close enough for Derek to pull him down into the nest next to him, letting his beta curl up into his arms and stroking his back. "You know, Stiles and Peter have stopped being mean. I think they're actually trying to be nice to you for once... well Stiles is. But either way, it's progress."

Derek pushed his head into Scott's stomach and shook it, "Not hiding from them. Just want some alone time. I know I should want to be with everyone, they're my pack and all, but I just want to be alone."

Scott ran one hand through Derek's thick hair and listened to him sigh, "You want me to leave?"

Derek shook his head again and tightened his arms around Scott's waist, "No, you're okay here. Just want you."

Scott leaned down, kissing the crown of Derek's head, "Good, I'm not going anywhere then. Gonna stay here and cuddle you until you hate me."

Scott remembered tons of times with Stiles, at any time of their life too, where Stiles just needed to be alone with the lights off and no noise. It eventually drove him crazy once it became too much for his ADHD to handle, but he'd do it anyway, turn everything off and make all the adults go away, curling up around Scott like a clingy octopus and making him sit still while he pet Stiles' head.

He had a lot of practice with clingy octopus boys in his life. Derek would be okay.

***

"I wanna tramp stamp."

Scott looked at him with wide eyes and turned his head to the side a little, "Why. Oh god this sounds like a bad idea, but why?"

Stiles shrugged, "Well, Peter hated to idea of it, so there's that. But not only that, I think it will somehow make me a better person."

Scott sighed, "How?"

Stiles shrugged, "He said if I get one I'm never having sex with him again. Maybe I can get my life back on track after that."

Scott nodded, "Sure."

***

"You should really try eating something other than sweets."

Stiles looked up, mouth slightly smeared with chocolate and spoon still in his mouth, "Sure. Maybe."

Peter sighed and sat down next to him, "That does not sound like an okay."

Stiles waved his hand, "Bah, you don't need healthy food. Yuck."

Peter waited patiently until Stiles pulled the spoon out of his mouth for another bite of ice cream and went in, holding Stiles jaw on place with one hand and licking into his mouth.

He stopped when he could no longer taste chocolate on Stiles' lips and pulled back. Stiles followed him with his eyes as he left and slowly licked his lips. "Hmm... that did not convince me I need to eat healthy... try again."

"Okay." Peter slotted his mouth over Stiles' lips again. He'd just have to try harder this time.

***

"Okay, so what about-"

"Scott."

Scott paused and lowered the baby name book with a smile, "Yes?"

Stiles frowned at him, "It's bad luck to name the baby before the third trimester. Anything you suggest right now I have to throw out automatically whether I like it or not."

Peter poked him in the side, "I thought you weren't superstitious?"

Stiles shrugged, "About most things, no, but this? Yeah. I just can't choose the baby's name before the third trimester. Even Dad understands and hasn't given me any ideas."

Scott tossed the book aside with a sigh, "Sorry dude. I didn't know."

"Just trying to be helpful, it's okay."

Scott stayed quiet for a few minutes before sitting up, "Well, since you will throw out any suggestion I make can I tell you one anyways?"

Stiles hummed a little before pointing to Peter, "Whisper it to him. If he agrees, then okay."

When Stiles heard the loud snort followed by laughter from his boyfriend he looked up, "I guess you are in agreement?"

Scott and Peter nodded, "Jackson."

Stiles lips went into a thin line before he looked down at his slightly raised stomach, "I'm sorry cub, but I just don't think Jackson is the name for you."

***

"Why?"

Peter looked over at Stiles and grinned, "Because it's big. Like my dick."

Stiles frowned and looked back at the car, "Why can't you just get a soccer mom car like Derek?"

Peter scowled and crossed his arms, "Because I'm not the soccer mom. You are. I'm the daddy and I need a car that says I'm either compensating, which I'm not, or that I really just am that big."

Stiles blinked at him a few times before shaking his head and starting to walk away, one hand on his stomach, rubbing at the slightly irritated skin, "But seriously though, a hummer is just so... out there."

"Do you want me to get you a soccer mom car?"

Stiles looked back with a glare and shook his head, "No. I like my jeep thanks."

"Okay, but in what lifetime is a jeep a good enough car for a parent?"

"In the Queer as Folk universe. I'm so very gay. It fits."

Peter just sighed and went back to fiddling with the mirrors on the hummer. He liked it.

***

"But I just don't understand..." Peter lowered the instructions manual and scowled, "What the fuck is a grench?"

Stiles poked at the leg of the baby bouncer and sighed, "I have no idea. Nothing here makes sense. I need therapy. First I'm a boy with a baby in me. And now I don't know what a grench is. And Issac told me it looks like I'm getting love handles the other day. I mean, I know you said you wanted me to gain more, but not there, and, I just-" Peter put the instructions down when he heard Stiles breathing hitch.

Shit.

He watched Stiles sniffle and a few tears come out.

Double shit.

"Stiles? Stiles, baby don't cry. It's all okay. You aren't getting too big. Issac is just an asshole. I don't know what a grench is either."

Peter pulled the crying man into his arms, looking around the room as if it might hold the key to helping Stiles stop crying. When he didn't find anything he sighed, standing up with Stiles still in his arms and walked out of the kitchen, making his way towards the couch. When Stiles was settled firmly in his lap he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead, smiling when he leaned into it. "C'mon, baby. You'll be fine. Nothing is wrong. Everything is okay. The only issues right now is that stupid baby bouncer. Don't cry."

Stiles sniffled and buried his face into Peter's neck.

Peter sat with him for the next ten minutes, letting him hold onto him while that tiny little baby bump pressed into his side. Peter smiled and brought a hand down to it, rubbing soothingly at the sore skin, leaning in for a kiss when Stiles opened his eyes to look at him.

"You know what?"

Stiles shrugged, "What?"

"Guess why this is all going to be worth it. Just try me?"

Stiles smiled and looked down at Peter's hand, "Baby."

Peter nodded and gave him another kiss on his head, "Yeah. Baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you all thought something else was gonna happen with that opening title... sucks for you don't it?
> 
> Also, new tumblr for stuffs, might not be your thing, but if you like any of my newer fics, you might like it, littleboyfics.tumblr.com check it out and come talk to me. I'm a lonely person.
> 
> (Also, a completely steter blog at peterkittboy.tumblr.com was made for another fic of mine, but it does things otherwise.)


	6. Five times they said I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the one time they REALLY meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I say I love you to ALL of my friends, so I don't really find it all that weird, but sometimes people say it before they really mean it, but at the same time they don't count it as a lie because they know it's gonna happen at some point, so here you go, stop looking at me like that. You're getting a new chapter, fucking love it okay.

"What are you doing?"

Stiles poked the volume button on the gps unit, turning it down with a wince, "I'm getting food. Why?"

"In my car?"

Stiles nodded though he couldn't see him, "Yes. Your car makes me feel tall."

There was a loud sigh over the line, "Fine. Just don't crash it or anything like that."

Stiles laughed humorously, "Haha. Don't worry, your car will be fine, besides, this thing hides my stomach better than mine does, and I've had like three drive through people complement me on it."

"But it's not even yours!"

Stiles laughed, "I know. It's my boyfriends, that makes things even better. Everyone in this town thinks I have a sugar daddy now. Close enough."

"What are you getting?"

Stiles hummed and looked at the bags in the passengers seat, lovingly buckled in and everything. "Um... McDonalds fries, a Sonic milkshake, burger king chicken strips, gonna go pick up some orange and sweet and sour chicken from the chinese food restaurant now. Why? You want something?"

Peter hummed, "Can you stop by the health food store and get what's on the list in the glove compartment?"

Stiles opened the glove compartment with one hand and pulled out the list, "Sure... why is there an enema bag on this list?"

Peter sighed, "Most pregnancies have constipation in them at least once, and even if they don't it's best to be prepared."

Stiles scrunched his face up, "Damn, I thought you were getting kinky on me. I thought it was best to let nature run its course?"

Peter snorted, "Yeah, if you're an idiot. Who the hell wants to go through a week or more on constant stomach cramping and no sleep? Obviously not women, cause they end up going through that once a month anyways. Might as well just cut it off as soon as it starts and get it done with."

Stiles hummed, "Okay."

"Glad we agree. Now get back to shopping for me, Derek cut part of his hand off today and I need to restock up on gauze and skin glue.

Stiles' eyes went wide and he had to visibly control himself from crashing, "He did what?"

Peter sighed again, "Well, he was cutting down this tree because it was dead and about to tip anyways and he didn't want it to fall on the main house, and the chainsaw he was using went a little crazy..."

Stiles made a face, "Okay, what kind of crazy? Like technology come alive, crazy? Or like I dropped it and was stupid enough to try to catch it, crazy?"

Peter made an amused sound, "Like some dick in the woods fired off a shotgun and it scared the shit out of him crazy. Seriously, since the Hale property hasn't been used in so long, apparently people are ignoring the property lines and rules against hunting to kill deer. Dumbasses. Called your dad to tell him that they need to do something about it unless they want a bitchy Derek coming after the hunters with a chainsaw."

"What was his reply?"

Peter snorted, "That we might as well, cause he doesn't think anything short of threats of bodily harm is going to stop them."

Stiles thought about it, wondering if he was going to have to be confined to the house the entire way through the pregnancy, "They better do something. Or you better, because I will not hide in our house out of fear that someone will see me."

"Of course not, Stiles. Don't worry about it. I just need to stock up on supplies again though."

Stiles smiled and pulled into a parking space, "I have to go, Peter. I'm at the store. Love you."

"Love you too."

***

"Why does the kitchen smell like pumpkin vomit?"

Stiles lifted his head from the pillow where he was curled around his aching stomach. "What?"

Peter gave him an unimpressed look, "The kitchen. It smells like pumpkin and stomach acid."

Stiles nodded and put his head back down with a groan, obviously in pain, "Um... I think someone ate too much pumpkin ice cream. Not sure who though, don't ask me."

Peter rolled his eyes and sat next to Stiles, using one hand to take away as much of the pain as he felt the man deserved, "Oh? So you're sure it wasn't you that ate an entire gallon of pumpkin flavored ice cream and then regurgitated it into the sink?"

Stiles groaned and curled around Peter's hand, snuggling into his arm, "I told you not to ask."

"And if I'm correct, I'm pretty sure you won't want another pumpkin flavored thing for a month, right?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, just no ice cream for a while. I might puke just looking at it."

Peter shook his head and extracted his arm, "I'm going to go bleach the kitchen sink. Sleep."

He pressed a kiss to the side of Stiles' head and stood up, "Love you, thank you."

Peter just nodded and walked out of the room, "I love you too, but not the contents of your stomach."

"Me either."

***

"Oh my god thank you you glorious piece of trash, thank you."

Peter scrunched up his face and looked away, "That one is new."

Stiles looked up from his box of donuts (one already halfway into his mouth, slightly impressive actually) and looked confused, "Newf on?"

Peter nodded condescendingly, "Yes, I have never been called a glorious piece of trash before."

Stiles swallowed (holy shit, does he even chew?) and looked a little pained, "It's like a new language now days. It means 'I love you.'"

"Are you sure about that?"

Stiles nodded matter-of-factly, "Of course. And even if it doesn't, it's how I meant it."

Peter just nodded again and left the room, wondering if he should find a therapist that wouldn't find a male pregnancy odd. "Well, you're a glorious piece of trash too, but I'm not sure I mean it in the same way."

"Fair enough."

***

"Are you watching Spongebob?"

Stiles nodded, not looking up from the television screen, "Yeah."

Peter sat next to him and gave the tv an odd look, "Why?"

Stiles leaned into him and shrugged, "I connect with Spongebob."

Peter sighed and looked to the ceiling, "Why?"

"He's just so gay... I feel like we have a very deep understanding of each other."

Peter pursed his lips and looked back at Stiles. Holy shit, the kid looked serious too. "Okay, if we're going to play this game, I connect with Squidward."

Stiles looked up finally, "Why?"

Peter smiled, "Because every day, I have to deal with the worlds most annoying person ever, and I still haven't killed him yet."

Stiles smiled up at him and leaned in, pressing their lips together, "I love you too."

***

Stiles was curled up on the bed when Peter got home one day, the puppy asleep between his chest and rounded stomach (barely anything really, though) and sighed, "Are you seriously just laying there so the puppy can sleep on you?"

Stiles looked up and nodded, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Sounded like a good idea."

"But you hate not moving."

Stiles shrugged, "Gonna have to learn to just sit still and let someone lay on me at some point. What if we have one of those fussy babies that won't sleep out of mama's arms?"

Peter groaned and sat on the other side of the bed, pulling his shoes and socks off before climbing onto it fully and wrapping himself around Stiles and Fluffums from the front, "Sure, good practice. Maybe sit there quietly and let me nap on you too?"

Stiles smiled and leaned in to kiss Peter, "Sure. Go to sleep."

Peter yawned and pressed close enough to tuck his face in between the puppy's fur and Stiles' neck, "Love you."

"Love you too."

***

"I freaking love you."

Peter looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and moved his arm in the same way he just had, wondering if it would garner the same reaction. Stiles moaned, clamping down on him with a rapturous look on his face, both hands holding his arm at the elbow, trying to encourage him to do the same thing again.

Oh yeah, found the good angle.

"Fuck yes, totally love you. You and your stupid snarky face and everything about you. You're perfect."

Peter smiled, "Thanks. I'm glad you think so."

He thrust his arm again, smirking when Stiles gave a very similar reaction to him, gasping out and clinging tight to him, making Peter's dick throb while he watched it.

It didn't take much more (it really shouldn't, he had over half his forearm in Stiles by now) before Stiles was coming, shooting across his own stomach with a scream, legs tightening around Peter's shoulders while his cock twitched.

"Oh yeah. Love you so much. Love you always."

Peter tried to keep his arm still as possible while Stiles came down, trying not to overstimulate him too soon, "Good, you're kind if stuck with me. I love you too."

And he really kind of did.


	7. Shameless Lactation Kink

"Oh god, please tell me that's not what I think it is?"

Stiles' voice sounded distressed enough for Peter to open his eyes, head lifting up just enough to squint at Stiles before going wide and sitting up in bed.

He took a deep breath in and his nostrils flared, suddenly smelling something so sweet and perfect, he groaned at the sudden rush it left him with as he felt all his blood pump into his dick, leaving him hard and dripping in his sweats.

Fuck, that perfect smell left him wanting and ready so fast. He needed his mate now.

"Stiles." The word was nearly cracked as Peter choked the name out, feeling the urge to pin his mate down and breed him all over again. Make him take his dick over and over until he was sore and begging. Cover him so well with the scent of his cum, his boy would reek of it for ages.

Stiles looked up at him, eyes wide and slightly panicked, "Peter. Am I really-"

"Yeah. You are. And fuck, it's perfect." Peter was on the other side of the bed so fast it left Stiles' head spinning trying to watch him, hovering over Stiles' body, head bent towards his chest and breathing in deep once more. "Fuck, you smell so ripe. You smell perfect. Like the perfectly bred spark that you are. Smell like mine, like our baby, like the perfect momma."

Stiles gasped, suddenly arching upwards when Peter pushed up his shirt, the coarse material rubbing over his sensitive nipples and making him want to beg for Peter.

He'd woken up, hard and dripping, chest sensitive to the touch. Stiles had immediately known he'd needed Peter. Needed his mate to fuck him, to claim him, make it better.

He'd reached up to play with the puffy nubs through his shirt when he'd felt it. Wet, soaked through in fact. Sensitive, wet, begging to be touched, sucked, pulled at.

He was lactating.

Peter looked down at him with flashing blue eyes, growling low in his throat as he watched milk swell out of his mate's nipples, rolling down the soft flesh and leaving behind wet trails. Peter couldn't wait any longer. He leaned in, taking one in his mouth and sucking with a long, harsh pull, Stiles didn't seem to be able to hold back the high pitched noise of surprise as he did it, hands reaching up to tangle in Peter's hair weakly, feeling like all his energy had left him, needing nothing more than to come.

"P- unh! Peter, Peter please. Oh, I'm so close already, please just make me cum, I need it so bad!" Peter lifted his head, eyes still glowing and mouth slick. Stiles tried to surge upwards to kiss the wetness away, but Peter caught him by his hair, holding his head back forcefully and making Stiles sob out to him in need. Peter ignored him, lips attaching to Stiles' neck and biting down, leaving a bruise there before he dragged his lips upwards, pulling in whatever skin he could to bruise along the way.

Stiles started grabbing at his shoulders, trying to pull him up to lock their lips together in desperation. Peter granted him this one wish though, forcing his tongue past those bite swollen lips and letting him taste himself on his tongue.

Peter's free hand went to Stiles' other nipple and tugged sharply, growling his pleasure when Stiles screamed into his mouth, legs locking on either side of Peter's hips and bucking up into him, trying to get enough friction to cum. He wanted it so bad.

Peter tugged at his captive nipple once more, bucking his hips down and taking a sadistic pleasure in it when Stiles sobbed into his mouth.

He pulled back and slid down Stiles' body, hands trailing down to the hard bump in Stiles' stomach, lingering there while his mouth reacquainted itself with Stiles' nipples, sucking in deep while they rubbed their hips together, getting so close to cumming in their pants.

"Please! I've never felt so close before Peter, I need it so bad!" Stiles' words broke off with a sob, mind blanking as Peter's other hand came up, tugging at the ignored nipple with a delighted pleasure at watching the milk bead at the tips of the swollen nub before switching sides, unable to resist letting that delicious scent leave for one minute.

Stiles let out a scream as his cock rubbed against Peter's abs just right through his sweats, Peter's mouth sealing around him and fingers pulling. His cock was spasming before he even registered that he was coming, soaking his pants in cum while Stiles thrashed, trying to pull his body away from Peter's when the wolf gave a particularly hard suck to him, sobbing as his fingers tightened in Peter's hair convulsively.

Peter growled and pulled off of him, sitting up and pulling Stiles' hips into his, pleasure building while he listened to Stiles sob out, overstimulated and trying to pull away. It only encouraged him in the worst of ways, tugging his sweats down low enough to pull out his cock, head thrown back as he came all over the wet spot on Stiles' own sweats, rubbing it in with the head of his dick and loving the way it made Stiles whimper.

When he finally came down he cooed at the teen, leaning in to press gentle kisses to the side of Stiles' neck and pulling their hips back to avoid stimulating the boy further. Stiles just made a thankful sound against his temple and slumped down on the bed, pulling Peter with him to lay heavily on him, making breathing difficult in the best of ways.

"So, that was a thing that happened."

Peter nodded against his hair, still gently cooing at him while his hands soothed ruffled nerves. "Mmm. Yes it was."

Stiles nodded decidedly against him. "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you eating?"

Stiles looked up from where he was licking yogurt off a spoon and frowned at the kitchen door, "Yogurt. Why?"

Peter stuck his head out of the kitchen and frowned, "What, is it vanilla or something, cause it smells like those awful starbucks drinks you like."

Stiles scowled and nodded, "Yes, and if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to it. You said to eat healthier. It's what I'm doing."

Peter rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen.

Stiles listened to the quite in the house for another moment before suddenly wondering what Peter was up to. He heaved himself off the couch with an annoyed look (shut up, he's not that fat yet, the couch is just one of those fluffy ones) and stepped around the happily bouncing Fluffums with a raised eyebrow.

He seemed excited about something.

"What are you doing in here-" Stiles stopped mid sentence, standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a panicked look. "Wh-what is that? I thought you got rid of that?"

Peter looked up at the terrified hitch in Stiles' words and frowned, closing the box he had open when Stiles came in, "It's nothing, Stiles. I'm getting rid of him, it's why he's in the box."

It was the mouse. The 'giant fury scary' mouse that Stiles had found two weeks ago under the kitchen sink, sitting in an old shoe box with some bedding and what looked like veggies. Stiles tried to control his breathing.

He knew it was stupid, it couldn't hurt him, but it's just, every time he saw mice or rats his breathing just became hard and his vision went blurry. He reached down and picked up Fluffums, letting the pup lick his face while he closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart.

When he opened his eyes again Peter was looking at him worriedly, "Hey, I think maybe you should go lie down, Stiles."

Stiles shook his head, carefully not looking in the direction of the box, "I'm fine, just wondering what you're doing with him."

Peter nodded, still looking like he wanted to pick Stiles up and force him to go to bed before he hurt himself. "Well, when I found him under the sink, he looked so well fed and clean, I didn't just want to toss him out into the woods. He'd get eaten, or not know how to find food, so it'd be the same as killing him. I put him in the shed out back instead, and he seemed to like it well enough."

Stiles nodded, suddenly realizing Peter hadn't been talking to an empty shed last week.

"So, I thought maybe he'd like something a little better. Derek used to have mice when he was younger, he always liked them, thought he might treat him well. Not like he can stay around here anyways."

Stiles nodded again, leaning against the doorway. "Oh. You bringing him over now?"

"Yeah. Stiles I really think you should maybe go take a nap."

"Oh... sure. Just come snuggle with me when you get back?"

"Yeah."

***

"You're such a good boy, you know that?" Peter carded his fingers through Stiles' soft hair, loving the soft moans it pulled from his throat around Peter's cock, the way it made his thighs quiver in that perfect so-aroused way.

Stiles slowly pulled off his dick, pulling in long gulps of air when he was off before moving down to suck on the base of his dick, his hands moving off of Peter's thighs to curl around the slick cock and stroke it.

"If I'm such a good boy, can I ride you now?"

Peter snorted and nudged Stiles with one foot, "Don't get cheeky. You can ride me when I say you can."

Stiles pouted but took the cock back into his mouth, sinking down on it in a familiar way.

Peter hummed and slid his fingers through Stiles' hair, watching him bob up and down while pumping his fingers around the parts that wouldn't fit.

Stiles pulled up and started nipping and sucking at the head of the cock, making Peter moan and thrust up into his wet warmth.

Stiles pulled off entirely and let out a ragged breath, his cheeks flushed with arousal and heart pounding. "Please, Peter. I need you so bad."

His legs shifted apart and Stiles leaned back a little, giving Peter a good eyeful of his flushed red cock, dripping slick onto his thigh with the head looking angry. Peter grinned. He knew the boy wanted him so bad, he just loved hearing it.

"Then you're going to have to do an very good job, aren't you?"

Stiles groaned and slid back down Peter's cock with a tiny sigh.

Peter's head was leaning back against the couch when he realized Stiles was still on him, not moving at all except for breathing through his nose. Peter sighed a little and sat back up, looking down at Stiles expectantly.

"You have to pee, don't you?"

Stiles pulled off with a sheepish look and bit his lip before nodding, "Yeah. I'll be right back, promise."

Peter just sighed and watched him leave.

***

Stiles stood on slightly unsteady tip toes and reached for the cabinet above the fridge with a frown.

"What are you doing?"

Stiles startled a little and nearly tripped over his own feet before turning to Peter with a surprised look, "Today is not a good day. In fact, today is a bad day. Can you please get me my anxiety meds from the box?"

Peter set down the grocery bags and nodded, "I thought you were going off the meds? Have you decided to go back on for the rest of the pregnancy now?"

He turned back around with the medication box and frowned. Stiles was looking at the box and shaking a little, his heartbeat stuttering in a very unsettling way.

Stiles bit his lip, "Maybe I shouldn't. I don't want to go back on them for the rest of the pregnancy, I just don't-"

He started shaking again, looking like he was arguing with himself and losing. Peter set the box on the counter and stepped into Stiles' space so he could wrap his arms around the man, pulling him against him.

"One day back on isn't bad, Stiles. I know you don't want the baby to end up relying on medication, that's why you're staying away, but I can assure you, one day will not make a difference in anyone but you. If you feel like you need the pills for a while, use them."

Stiles tangled his shaking left hand into Peter's shirt and breathed in Peter's scent with a cross look on his face, "I should really be stronger than this."

Peter pulled back and gave him an odd look, "Stiles, you've been on medication since you were eight. That's over ten years. Now, I'm not calling you a drug addict, but you did nearly come off of them cold turkey, and there should be some relaps in that. Even if it's just needing them for a week or two for several years after. You might not want to admit it, but you've been relying on these long enough for them to be a regular part of your life. It's not nearly the same, but it can be like losing a metaphorical limb. You need that crutch every once in a while."

Stiles' nose scrunched up in that look he got when he was tired and reached up his right hand to scrub at his face tiredly. "Okay. I'm going to take one of them and go pass out for the next six hours. Need anything before I do that?"

Peter hummed a moment before shrugging, "Do you want me to make you some dinner for when you do wake up?"

Stiles gave him a lovesick look, "Please?"

"Okay."

***

Peter jerked up off the pillow with a light snort at the sounds of the bedroom door bumping against the wall and frowned. He turned his head so he could see the door and clock Stiles had on the other side of the bed and frowned.

"Stiles, it's three in the morning."

Stiles looked sheepishly from where he was standing in the doorway with a can of something that smelled salty and putrid.

"And you're bringing food to bed? Food that smells like vomit?"

Stiles paused, halfway to the bed again before shrugging, "I got hungry. Besides, it's your kid that wanted it."

Peter cringed and shoved his head back into the pillow, ignoring the man climbing back into bed behind him. He would have attempted to go back to sleep if it weren't for Fluffums climbing onto his back to get a better position next to Stiles in hopes of stealing his yummy new snack.

Peter sighed and turned back over to look at him. "What's in that?"

Stiles paused, one grease covered finger halfway to his mouth before giving the can a curious look himself, "Uh, sardines? And some... oh look! One of the sardines have eggs in it! I used to hate that when I was younger, but that sounds like the best idea ever right now! Look!"

Stiles excitedly shoved the can in Peter's face who reached one hand up to cover his nose and glare at Stiles until he pulled back.

"I think I'm fine not looking, Stiles."

Fluffums let out an excited yip himself, little paws stuttering up and down Peter's back until Peter reached behind himself and stilled them manually. Fluffums didn't mind, just settled down and licked at Peter's fingers until Peter pulled back again.

He blinked sleepily up at Stiles until he watched the man lift one sardine out of the tin, humming happily to himself and muttering about fish eggs before biting the head off with glee.

Peter just groaned before shoving his head back into the pillow.

So gross.

***

"So, how is the baby going to get out though?"

Stiles paused at Scott's question before swallowing, "Magic."

"But that's not-"

"Magic."

Peter sighed and pulled Stiles' back against him, "Stiles, you know-"

"Magic."

Peter looked ready to argue the point with Stiles when Stiles suddenly turned in his arms, gripping Peter's face between both hands and giving him a stern look, "I know fully well Deaton is going to take a knife to my stomach and butcher me just to get this thing out, let me have my delusions!"

Peter looked a little surprised before nodding and turning to Scott, "Magic."

***

"You're going to be one of those people that baby-talks, aren't you?"

Stiles grinned and leaned into Fluffums space to press a kiss to the excited puppy's fluffed up fur, soft and warm from his recent bath. "Yeah."

"Ugh."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.


End file.
